Pierwsze spotkanie
Akcja toczy się na krótko po wydarzeniach dziejących się w „Wielkiej Wyprawie”. ---- Przemek usłyszał wesoły gwar zbliżający się do CreepyTown. To gromada przyjaciół wracała z wyprawy poznawczej. Gdy ci osiedli się w Vanilla Unicorn, dołączył się do nich, by dowiedzieć się więcej na temat ich wycieczki. Jego przyjaciele udali się do miasta zwanego HallenWest, które było oddalone od ich miasteczka o ponad 200 km. Mieli nietypowy rodzaj muru - mgły, która otaczała miasto. W niej samej dodatkowo znajdywało się wojsko opatrzone o specjalne urządzenia do możliwości widzenia w tejże ‘barierze’ oraz mieli dobrze prosperującą broń. Przemek tak zaciekawił się tym miastem, że postanowił tam wyruszyć, tym razem jednak w pojedynkę. Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i wyruszył następnego dnia o świcie. Droga przed nim szykowała się długa i męcząca, stąd poszedł do jednej z wypożyczalni wierzchowców będących w mieście. Niestety, wszystkie konie były wynajęte, stąd pozostało mu wybrać tylko...osła. No cóż, lepsze to niż jechać autem, pomyślał chłopak, wiedząc doskonale, że choroba lokomocyjna by mu nie pomogła w innym przypadku. Tak o to Przemek, Smąriusz, kłobuk siedzący w jego kieszeni oraz Paździoch wyruszyli w drogę (aż wstyd mu było wymawiać jego imię publicznie). Po 5-godzinnej przejażdżce zauważył, że Paździoch nie do końca wie, gdzie się kieruje. Po czym to wywnioskował? Po zbliżającej się tabliczce z napisem „Witamy w Korund”, która znajduje się po kompletnie odwrotnej trasie, na jaką się kierował. Zrezygnowany, postanowił wstąpić na chwilę do miasta uzupełnić zapasy (szczególnie kupić chyba z tonę marchewek dla Paździoszka), racji żywnościowych (tym razem dla siebie) i paru innych rzeczy. Po zapełnieniu ekwipunku ruszył we właściwą stronę. Oczywiście, natknął na pewne problemy, bo jak wiadomo upartość jest naturą u osłów. Udało mu się jednak okiełznać zwierzę, dalej idąc właściwą drogą (widocznie osioł nie taki głupi, skoro zrozumiał „brak samiczki i marchewki” w zamian za nieposłuszeństwo). No i tak szli i szli...i szli...i szli.........już Przemek tracił nadzieje bądź pomyślał, że jego „rumak” znów pomylił drogi, gdy nagle na środku polany wyłoniła mu się....mgła. Wielka. Ściana. Mgły. Chłopak aż musiał przetrzeć oczy, gdyż myślał, że mózg na spółę ze wzrokiem robią mu psikusa i takie o to fatamorgany mu się tworzą przed swoją twarzą, ale nie. To było prawdziwe. Dotarł do owego miasta zwane HallenWest. Co dziwniejsze, nie było żadnej tabliczki informującej o miejscowości. Żadnych drogowskazów, nic. Tylko ściana mgły. Niebieskowłosy usłyszał warkot silnika. Z oddali ujrzał on autobus, który kierował się w stronę „fortecy”. Gdy ta przekroczyła granicę sfery, w mig zniknęła z oczu wędrowca. Trochę się tej mgły obawiał. Słysząc opowieści od jego przyjaciół mógł wywnioskować, że tam czeka wewnątrz naprawdę dobrze zorganizowane wojsko. W sumie w pojedynkę dałby radę, ale po co robić sobie taką wizytówkę? „Jestem z CreepyTown, to dlatego zabijam”? Nie brzmi zbyt przekonywująco. Wtem usłyszał czyjeś głosy. Brzmiała jak pospolita rozmowa dwojga ludzi - kobiety i mężczyzny. No, może nie do końca pospolita. - Sądzisz, że wrócą? - A skądże! A jeśli tak, to nogi im z d*py powyrywam! - Bo co, bo CreepyTown? - wtem rozległ się śmiech. - A żebyś wiedział, że właśnie tak! - wrzasnął kobiecy głos. Przemek domyślił się, że mówią oni o jego przyjaciołach z Dziwnego Miasta. Nie znał jednak tożsamości wypowiadających się. Nie przypominał też, by była bardziej wyróżniona osoba w ich historiach. No, może jedna... Postanowił jednak zsiąść z osła. - To jaki mamy cel? - zapytał się tamten. - Skorumpowany gnój, który żeruje na biedniejszych. No wiesz, trochę jak komornik, ale mniej legalnie. - Czego chcą? - Rączki, kochanieńki, rączki! Mamy dostarczyć klientowi na dowód, że dorwaliśmy ch*jarza. Trzeba pamiętać o zostawieniu sygnetów na palcach! Z mgły zaczęły wychodzić dwie postacie. Jeden był to wysoki mężczyzna o blond włosach związanych w kitkę, z białą koszulą rozpiętą u szyi i dżinsach. Na ramieniu miał zawieszony karabin. Druga osoba była nieco niższa od drugiej osoby...wyróżniało ją kompletnie czarny strój - koszula, spodnie, buty typu glany z srebrnymi czubkami. Miała nagolenniki i pasek z zapięciem w kształcie czaszki, na głowie zaś kapelusz. To, co zdziwiło najbardziej chłopaka to...skóra. Jej kolor nie pochodził z tego świata. Nie pasowała także do zaświatów, więc można sądzić, że jest to kosmita. A raczej kosmitka, idąc drogą dedukcji. - Daleko jest Barkeley, co nie? - leniwie odezwał się mężczyzna, zakładając ręce za głowę. - No owszem, ale ty, cieciu, nie chciałeś podwózki moim motorem, to idziemy na piechotę! - Zauważ, że jeździsz jak wariat drogowy, a w dodatku jesteś kobietą. - DŁUGO JUŻ WPIER*OLU NIE DOSTAŁEŚ!? Mężczyzna westchnął i spojrzał przed siebie, po czym lekko szturchnął towarzyszkę. Przed nimi stał chłopak z osłem. Przystanęli na chwilę, by się przyjrzeć lepiej przybyszowi. To, co rzuciło im się w oczy, to kolor jego włosów. Blondyn przez to zaczął spoglądać to na towarzyszkę, a to na chłopaka, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. - Patrz, ma kolor włosów podobny do ciebie! - krzyknął, łapiąc się za brzuch. - Ty się serio prosisz o wpier*ol... - syknęła dziewczyna. Przemek sam spojrzał się dokładnie na, jak to ujął, ‘kosmitkę’. Dziewczyna kogoś mu przypominała - kiedyś w zaświatach załatwiał pakt na nieśmiertelność podobnemu do niej...a strojem przypomina jednego z jego dawnych prześladowców...nie, to musiał być przypadek. - Przepraszam - ponownie się odezwał blondyn do niebieskowłosego. - Pan się zgubił czy jak? - No, ee... - chłopak został lekko wybity z zamyśleń. - W sumie to przyszedłem pozwiedzać. - Oo, turysta - uśmiechnął się mile do chłopaka. - Tak więc zapraszamy do HallenWest. - Hola, hola, chwilunia moment! - zakrzyknęła dziewczyna. - A co, jeśli ten kolor jest jego naturalnym kolorem włosów, czyli nie jest człowiekiem? To nie może wejść! - Spokojna głowa, jestem człowiekiem. - Oo, czyli żeś pedał i się zafarbowałeś? - powiedziała z czystą szczerością na twarzy. - Ha! - pisnął Smąriusz. - Ale cię zjechała! - Cicho, głupku - szeptał chłopak, zatykając kieszonkę. - Bo jeszcze usłyszą. - A tak poza tym, to jak się zwiesz? Ja mam na imię Nathan i jestem z HallenWest - blondyn podał rękę do przybysza. - Emm...Przemek. Przemek mam na imię - uścisnął dłoń chłopak. - A ta tutaj to A...AŁ! - silny kopniak w kolano przerwał jego mowę. - LoboTaker się zwiem - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby dziewczyna, wymuszając przy tym uśmiech. - O, ciekawie - stwierdził chłopak. - A można się dowiedzieć, jakiej jesteś rasy? Rzadko spotyka się niebieskoskóre istoty. - Rasa Baldanders - powiedziała dumnie, zakładając rękę na pierś. - Jestem tą, o której niewiele jest wiadomo. - A czy Baldanderzy pochodzą z Ziemi? - Ależ oczywiście! - oburzyła się istota, lecz szybko się opanowała. - No ale fakt, mogłeś nie wiedzieć, wybacz. - Przepraszam za nią, ale tak została wychowana. - Zaraz tobie dam szybkie wychowanie, cieciu! - ze złości zazgrzytała pięściami. - Aa...aha - kiwnął fioletowooki głową. - A tak poza tym to skądś cię kojarzę...albo kogoś podobnego do ciebie. - Do mnie? - prychła ze śmiechu. - Jeśli latałeś po galaktykach, to może kojarzysz mojego mentora, ale co ja tam wiem... - Heh, raczej się tam nie wybierałem, a bardziej w...zaświaty. Tu wzięło zaskoczenie HallenWestianów. - Ale jak to...w zaświaty? - zdziwił się mężczyzna. - No, parę razy zwiałem stamtąd...ale to już długa historia. To ja pójdę zwiedzić wasze miasto, a potem-- - Skąd jesteś? - LoboTaker stanęła na drodze chłopakowi, przybierając poważną minę i wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. - Emm, a czy to istotne? - Tak, to jest istotne! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, burząc się w gniewie. - Ech...jestem z CreepyTown. - Z CREEPYTOWN!?! - oboje znajomych krzyknęło równocześnie, lecz reakcja obojga była inna. Dziewczyna nagle wyjęła z paska swój hak przyczepiony na łańcuchu. Przemkowi ponownie zaiskrzyło w umyśle, że gdzieś widział taką broń. Jej towarzysz zaś odciągał nabuzowaną Baldanderkę od chłopaka. - Daj spokój! - krzyczał na dziewczynę, podtrzymując ją przed zamiarem ataku. - No żesz k**wesz zasłużył! - warczała czerwonooka. - Niby czym, bo jest z CreepyTown? - A żebyś wiedział, że tak! - Phi, rasistka! - wychylił się Smąriusz z daniem pocisku na dziewczynę. - Kto to powiedział!? Ty?! - wskazała na zdezorientowanego chłopaka. - Ja nie... - Stary, radzę spie*rzać, póki jeszcze możesz - tym razem mówił poważnie kłobuk. - Laska wydaje się być bardziej powalona niż połowa tamtego miasta... - Nie wydaje mi się - stwierdził chłopak. - Wygląda na taką, ale ma trochę więcej taktowności...chyba. - JA MU FLAKI WYPRUJĘ! NAJAZD MI CHCIAŁ ZROBIĆ, HULTAJ JEDEN! - nadal wierzgała się Baldanderka, z trudem przytrzymywana przez swego towarzysza. - Hej, hej, spokojnie, ja tu przybyłem w misji poko-- - w tym momencie chłopak dostał solidnego sierpowego prosto w policzek, przez co poleciał trochę w dal o parę metrów. Jak widać - Nathan nie wytrzymał tak silnego naporu. - Zwariowałaś!? - wrzasnął mężczyzna. - No...teraz mi już trochę lepiej - odrzekła, głęboko wzdychając. Niebieskowłosy z trudem wstał. Czuł, jakby miał deja vu. Starał się powoli i w miarę bezpiecznie podejść do dwójki osób, starając się wytłumaczyć. Nagle poczuł, jak jego ciało jest oblegane ciemną mazią. - O nie, kochanieńki - odrzekł Smąriusz, utwardzając swoje ciało w zbroję. - Drugi raz nie pozwolę, by ta siksa cię znów uderzyła. Przemek lekko się uśmiechnął. Przynajmniej miał wiernego kompana. Przybliżył się do dwójki osobników. Tym razem był gotowy na przyjęcie każdego ciosu. - Przepraszam, ale ja nie jestem taki sam, co reszta tamtych mieszkańców - rzekł pospiesznie chłopak. - Z resztą w tym mieście jestem nowy. - Nowy, a pasuje jak ulał - stwierdziła Baldanderka, mierząc go wzrokiem. - A mogę się o coś spytać? - Wal. - Zachowanie masz takie podobne...czy ty sama nie jesteś z CreepyTown? Dziewczyna burknęła z irytacją. Głos wziął Nathan. - Tak, jest, ale...wyniosła się stamtąd mając zaledwie parę miesięcy. Potem trochę mieszkała w CounterHood, a teraz tu. - Oł, rozumiem - przytaknął z uśmiechem Przemek. - Ale skoro odeszła z CreepyTown będąc jeszcze niemowlakiem, to skąd w takim razie jej charakter? - No cóż, jej mentorzy... - Och, skończ już opowiadać biografię mojego życia, co? - zirytowała się bardziej dziewczyna. - Masz coś do nich, tak? - No niee... w końcu byli jedynymi, którzy mogli cię ochronić. - Ochronić? - dopytywał się niebieskowłosy. - Ale przed czym? - Nathan, powinniśmy znów ruszyć - szybko zmieniła temat, po czym wskazała na Przemka. - A tobie radzę nie odpier*alać żadnych manian, jasne? - Jasne, spoko - chłopak się uśmiechnął, a Smąriusz zszedł z jego ciała znów wracając do poprzedniej formy. - Co do... - HallenWestianie ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na dziwne, jak dla nich, zjawisko. - Heh, no cóż - skierował rękę chłopak do mężczyzny. - Miło było was poznać. Może kiedy indziej porozmawiamy dłużej. - Jasne, zapraszamy - uścisnął na pożegnanie rękę Nathan. - Chodźże - poganiała LoboTaker. Już mieli zostawić przybysza, gdy nagle coś dziewczynę olśniło, a to nie był w żadnym wypadku dobry znak. - Czekaj, hej, niebieskowłosy... - Tak, niebieskoskóra? - lekko zadrwił z niej Przemek. - Yghh...bo powiedziałeś, że „parę razy uciekłeś z zaświatów”. Co to właściwie miało znaczyć? - Aach, nieistotne - machnął ręką - z resztą i tak to raczej jest błahostka. - Ale chyba nie jesteś...no wiesz... dezerterem Śmierci, bo takich to od razu kasują z wykopu. - Co masz na myśli? - odrzekli równocześnie obaj faceci. - No wiesz, Taker mi kiedyś o tym wspominał, jak zalałam go pytaniami. Są to uciekinierzy, którzy unikają wiecznego pobytu w zaświatach, przechodząc samowolną reinkarnację. Zwykle pchają się ci, którzy preferują szerzyć zło i takie tam...uczciwi ludzie wracają do żywych tylko pod zgodą tych wyżej lub godzą się na taki, a nie inny los. Przemkowi aż się gorąco zrobiło. Wiedziała dokładnie, kim są ci ‘dezerterzy’ i to w takich szczegółach, jakich żaden śmiertelnik nie ma prawa znać. Tak więc ten jej opiekun, czy kto tam był, musi być jednym z shinigami’ch, a nawet czymś więcej... - A czy możesz... - chłopak zawahał się. - podać raz jeszcze imię tego, kto ci mówił? - Noo, Undertaker. Czuł, jak leje się mu pot z czoła. - Jakby co, bo podobno tam jest ich dwóch o podobnym imieniu, to sprostuję, że ten jest tak zwanym Wysokim Shinigami. I moim mentorem, oczywiście - powiedziała z dumą. Czuł, że zaraz zemdleje. To się źle skończy. - Jak pewnie się już domyśliłeś, jeden z moich członów pseudonimu nawiązuje do jego imienia, tak więc logicznie można wywnioskować, jak zwie się drugi mentor, czyli Lobo - kosmiczny łowca nagród. Zaczął widzieć mroczki przed oczami. To, że jemu dawniej pomógł nie oznaczało, że ma on dobre z nim relacje (nieraz podebrał mu jakieś trunki, przez co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji). - A...ahahaa, ok...too ja może sobie już pójdę i wam nie będę przeszkadzać, co? - powiedział niepewnie, zbliżając się powoli do swojego wierzchowca. - Ej, a co ci nagle tak entuzjazm spadł? - zdziwił się Nathan. - Aaa, tak jakoś...macie w końcu robotę, to nie będę was zatrzymywał...co nie? - On ma rację - stwierdziła Lobo. - Przynajmniej jeden z olejem w głowie i z CreepyTown. Chodź, Nath, bo nam fagas ucieknie. - Ta, ta, już idę. To do zobaczenia, Przemku - pomachał przyjacielsko w stronę chłopaka. - Na razie... - odwzajemnił nieśmiale uśmiech i wszedł na osła. Od razu po tym ruszył. *** Tego samego dnia, po udanej misji, dziewczyna postanowiła odwiedzić swych mentorów. Umówili się w jedno miejsce i zaczęli gawędzić o rzeczach, które zdarzyły się im tego dnia. - Najlepsze i najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego było nam poznać dzieciaka z niebieskimi włosami - rzekła Baldanderka do swych opiekunów. - Oo, to nietypowe - odpowiedział Undertaker. - A przedstawił się? - Mhm - przytaknęła. - Powiedział, że zwie się Przemek i że jest człowiekiem....ale czy nadal można być człowiekiem, pomimo umiejętności reinkarnacji? - Reinkarnacji? - zdziwił się Lobo. - A co on, kurde, Budda? - Reinkarnacja, hmmm...a mówił coś jeszcze? - Tak, podobno was kojarzy. - Nas? - rzekli równocześnie obaj mentorzy ze zdziwieniem. Dziewczyna przytaknęła głową. - Podobno obu widział w zaświatach... - Czekaj, czekaj, ej no - zaczął Ważniak. - Kojarzę jakiegoś knypa, co wyciągnął mnie z tego bagniska, bym mógł zlać Loo*. Potem podpierniczał mi laski i jabole, przez co goniłem go z chęcią rozpierniczenia jego tyłka. - A możesz go opisać? - poprosił ją Deadman. Po krótkim monologu mężczyznę olśniło i zarazem wnerwiło. - Znam gnoja... - wysyczał przez zęby. - Skurkowaniec wiecznie wymyka się sługom Śmierci w celu dalszego szerzenia zła i deprawacji, jaką sam dysponuje... - Serio? - zdziwiła się Baldanderka. - A wydawał się potem całkiem spoko. - To mistrz iluzji i mącenia w głowach. Z resztą cóż się dziwić, skoro on był współtwórcą Billa. - Billa? - z początku nie pojęła, o kogo chodzi. - Billa Cipher’a - odrzekł Wysoki Shinigami. - Tego...Billa? - w mig wróciły wspomnienia z przebiegłym demonem w tle. - Tego...żółtego...j*banego...BILLA? - Dokładnie tak - odparł Taker. - O tego Iluminata chodzi. - NOSZ KUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR - dziewczyna aż zapłonęła z gniewu. Od tamtej pory znienawidziła Przemka i obiecała sobie, że gdy go spotka, to ten zginie z jej ręki. Dosłownie. ------------- *Loo - kosmita, który zabił Lobo i posłał w zaświaty oraz główny cel Ważniaka w komiksie „Lobo Powraca” (Lobo’s Back) z 1996 roku. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures